Professor Strickler
Professor Strickler appeared in 2016 TV series called Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. Professor Strickler is a classroom-like school-themed monster serving Sledge and later Snide. The Professor's home world was destroyed by Heckyl a long time ago. Later, he was seen among the cells of Sledge's Ship. Professor Strickler is later seen serving Heckyl afterwards the ship's crash while also recapping about what Heckyl did to his planet. Professor Strickler's first major appearance is in the episode "Freaky Fightday" where he is summoned by Snide to capture the Rangers' Energems, he presenting Lord Arcanon with a body switching device, Singe mocks the monster, but Strickler shows him what is does by switching his body with a Vivix, impressed by the ability, he send him to Earth and even tells him to reanimated two monsters to aid him, Wrench reanimates Nightmare and Game Face and send the three monsters to Earth, Strickler and Game Face argue of who goes first until the Red, Pink, Black and Blue Rangers came in, Nightmare used the Switch Eraser to switch the Red and Pink Rangers' bodies and later does the same thing with the Black and Blue Rangers, after the Rangers get shock of getting each of their bodies switch, the three monsters ambushed them, the Rangers try to fight back, but because their in new bodies, they get different weapons, resulting them get a beat down, the Green and Gold Rangers came in, but Nightmare was able to switch their bodies as well, however, the two Rangers were able to used their weapons just fine and takes out the three monsters, now over powered, Professor Strickler and the two monsters teleported away, the later returned in the mountain tops with the Rangers appearing, the Rangers montage, but it was a trick for Nightmare sneak up on the Rangers and switch the Green and Blue Rangers' bodies, and the Red and Gold Rangers' bodies, the three monsters were about to ambush them again, but the Rangers the Dino Steel to battle the monsters and gave each of the Rangers back their personal weapon to take on the monsters, but the Rangers were still out match, but right before they could finish them off however, the Silver Ranger came into battle, but Nightmare manages to switch the Silver Ranger and Professor Strickler with the Switch Eraser, after a long duel the Pink Ranger (in the Gold Ranger's body) manages to make Nightmare drop the Switch Eraser, allowing the Red Ranger (in the Pink Ranger's body) to use the T-Rex Smash on the devise, switching the bodies back to the right person, with the Titano Saber Final Strike, Strickler was taken out, but he (along with Nightmare and Game Face) was enlarge by the Magna Beam, the Rangers summons the Dino Charge Zords and formed the Dino Charge Ultrazord, and with the Titano Cannon Final Strike, Professor Strickler (along with Nightmare and Game Face) is destroyed one and for all. Personality-wise, Professor Strickler acts very much like a school teacher, he is incredible smart but he will stop at nothing to destroy he Power Rangers. Powers and Abilities * Teleportation: Professor Strickler can teleport to any location at will. Arsenals * School Sword: Strickler is armed with a stick that he can use has a sword for combat. ** Lighting Effect: Strickle can power up his sword with red lighting for an increase in power. * The Switch Eraser: Professor Strickler carries an eraser-like switching device that he can use to switch his enemies' bodies, the bodies will return back to their rightful place if the Switching Eraser is destroyed. See Also * Debo Kibishydesu Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Scientists Category:Aliens Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Emmett Skilton Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2016 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Characters with teleportation